una tonta cámara , Candy Candy
by Inyel30
Summary: Al igual que Mis sueños es una historia para entretener . Es en tiempo real . Ocurre en el colegio San Pablo. Va a ver un paseo en el San Pablo y Candy necesita una cámara. Pasan muchas cosas y fin .Tal vez no tantas cosas . Cosas extrañas que se me ocurrieron , me divertí escribiendo. Ademas me gusta Candy Candy
1. Chapter 1

**Esta son historias, son un poco de cosas que me pasaron porque si. **

**Todas son en el cole San Pablo, las hice con la inspiración de mi amiga Caroline que también será un personaje. **

**Están narradas por Candy.**

**Tiempo actual.**

**Una tonta cámara **

_Señoritas, el día miércoles tendremos un paseo cultural_ anuncio la hermana Clide.

_ ¡Eh! Si_ dijimos todas felices.

_ A las iglesias de Londres._ nos decía la hermana Clide.

_Ahh _ nos lamentamos.

_¿Que?_ dijo la hermana .

_Siiii _ fingimos.

_Una pregunta hermana, ¿para el paseo escogeremos con quien ir en el bus ?_ pregunto Elisa.

_ No yo las escogeré. Les voy avisando que los chicos del otro lado también irán y quiero que ni los miren.

_Ni los miren _ repitió Patty dirigiéndose a mi, me sonroje un poco y sonreí.

_¿Iremos en el mismo bus? _ pregunté.

_Candy_ me dijeron, creo que todo el aula en unisolo.

_Señorita Andrey, su pregunta esta fuera del lugar , ellos irán en otro bus por supuesto _ contesto la hermana un poco molesta.

_¿ Que Llevamos?_ pregunto una alumna , que no recuerdo su nombre.

_ Pueden llevar una cámara y si quieren celulares, bajo su responsabilidad, y un cuaderno de apuntes para APUNTAR, ¿escucho señorita Andrey? No para hacer dibujitos.

Todas se rieron y yo me sonreí un tanto avergonzada.

_ ¿Y las parejas ?_ pregunté.

_¿Que?_ dijo la hermana confundida .

_Las parejas del bus, ¿Las va decir usted?

_Ah ya, si mañana les daré una lista.

Luego las clases fueron súper aburridas, me dormí unas o dos veces en la clase de física y unas cuatro en algebra.

Ya en la noche me acorde que la hermana dijo que lleváramos cámara y yo no tenia una, como era de costumbre fui a la habitación de los chicos a pedirles una.

Salte hasta la ventana de los chicos y toque unas cinco veces.

_Oigan chicos, soy yo _ dije.

_¿Candy?_ escuche a Stear adentro.

_Stear, ábreme.

_No porque te vas a burlar de mi. _ escuche a Stear adentro, y me comencé a reír recordando el día del baile de sus caderas.

_No ahorita, no _ dije controlándome un poco.

_Ok.

Y abrió la puerta.

Vi la habitación, estaba solo el y unos cuantos tornillos en la mesa, pero no me importó.

_Vine para pedirte que por favor me prestes una cámara._ le dije.

_Me gustaría pero voy a usar la mía para el paseo y la de Archie se la quito Terry.

_¿Que1?

_En una apuesta, de quien aguanta estar más tiempo sin ir al baño.

_Que cosas tontas hacen, ¿Terry ganó?

_Si, y Archie perdió por tu culpa.

_ ¿Por mi culpa?

_El día de la apuesta le hiciste recordar mi baile y bueno tuvo que ir al baño.

Me reí.

_Voy a pedirle a Terry la cámara.

_Candy, es peligroso. Y ¿si no te la quiere dar?

_¿Que? Ay vamos pues me la robo.

_Ladrona.

Salí del cuarto del inventor Caderitas _como lo llamaba Terry _ y me dirigí al cuarto de mi mocoso engreído.

Toque la ventana.

_ ¿Que quieres?_ escuche la hermosa voz de Terry del otro lado, era obvio que sabia que era yo, ¿quien más iba a tocar su ventana en medio de la noche?

_Abre la puerta._ le pedí.

_Y ¿si tengo pereza?.

_¡Voy a romperla!

_Rómpela y haces otra, pecosa.

_Ya pues ábrela.

_Las palabras mágicas.

_ ¿Que? ni tu las usas.

_Las palabras mágicas _ repitió.

_Ok, misca musca Mickey Mouse.

_Esas no _ lo escuche reírse.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Terry abrió la puerta, estaba con su pijama, que lindo. Me quedé mirándolo.

_ ¿Viniste para decirme algo? , o solo para babear, tarzan pecosa.

No me había dado cuenta pero se me estaba cayendo un poco de baba y la limpie rápidamente.

_Quiero que me des la cámara de Archie, para el paseo.

_¿Como sabes que la tengo?

_Stear me dijo.

_Pero que chismoso que es el inventor Caderitas.

_Ya, Terry. Préstamela, por favor.

_Pero quiero que hagas algo.

_No Terry, no voy a reventarte ese grano de tu espalda.

_Eso no, _ se rio_ además yo solito me lo reventé con el rascador.

_Asqueroso.

_Hubieras estado, salió agüita.

_ ¡Que asco! _ hice un gesto de asco total. El se rió. Y bueno yo también _ Volviendo al tema ¿Qué quieres que haga?

_Bésame.

_ ¿Que?

_Es broma ¿Como crees? _ Y empezó a reírse, ojala no hubiera sido broma.

_Ya en serio _ le dije seria.

_ Dile a tu amiga Caroline que deje de inventar canciones tontas sobre mi, son tan feas y de mal gusto.

_Ella no las hace, yo las hago, además a ella casi no la conozco ¿Quién te dijo que ella las hacia?

_La escuche cantando una de las canciones.

_Es porque cuando todo el mundo se va y estamos solas en el salón yo las canto

_ Ah.

_Ya a hora dame la cámara.

_Ya pero dime algo lindo y te la doy.

_No.

_Candy, se que mueres por decírmelo.

_No es cierto _ lo peor de que te guste alguien, es que la persona que te gusta lo sepa, y le de igual.

_Ya dime. _exigió Terry.

_ Hermoso y lindo bebe Terry, ¿Me das la cámara?

_No eres mi mamá, di otra cosa.

_No tengo idea.

_Ya repite: Terry.

_Terry._ repetí

_ Dame la cámara por favor .Porque

_ Dame la cámara por favor .Porque _ repetí

_Si estoy más tiempo aquí.

_Si estoy más tiempo aquí,

_ Me abalanzare contra ti. Porque eras tan guapo y sexy.

_¡No voy a decir eso!

_Se que los has dicho antes.

_¡Terry!

_Vamos dilo o no hay nada.

_Me abalanzaré contra ti. Porque eres tan guapo y súper sexy.

Se rió.

_Lo de súper sexy, tú lo agregaste. No sabía eso.

Me dio vergüenza, en verdad yo lo había agregado. Me volteé para que no viera que estaba rojita como un tomate.

_Ya dame la cámara_ le exigí.

Buscó en uno de los cajones de su cómoda y saco una cámara negra y le puso un estuche negro también.

_Pero me la devuelves así como está._ me advirtió.

_Ya.

_Nada de chancarla en los arboles o echarle agua, o salpicarle tu baba.

_No voy a hacer eso.

_Más te vale, o sino nunca más hago nada por ti.

_ Ok, Buenas noches.

_No sueñes toda la noche conmigo .También necesito estar en los sueños de otras chicas.

_Descuida hoy no podre dormir, porque me traumaste con tu grano.

Se rió. Y yo me fui.

Ya en mi cuarto, empecé a oler el estuche de la cámara y olía a Terry.

Me gustaría decirle a Terry que me gusta, aunque ya lo sepa, más bien me gustaría que el me lo dijera a mi.

Empecé a cantar.

_Terry, Terry, Terry, Terry, Terry… _ con el tono de Rolling in the Deep de Adele, es más todas las canciones que me gustaban las cantaban con la letra Terry.

Me dormí con el estuche de la cámara en mi cara.


	2. Una tonta camara 2

**Dedicada a una de mis mejores amigas Caroline.**

**Una tonta cámara 2 **

_Candy, Candy _ escuché la voz de Patty.

_¿Que?_ dije algo grogui en mi cama .

_Despierta es hora de ir al paseo.

_¿Que hora es?

_Son las 6:40 am.

_Pero las clases comienzan a las 7:30.

_El bus se va a las 7:30.

_Ah.

En ese momento me acorde que no había arreglado nada para el paseo, ni siquiera sabia con quien iba a ir porque hoy iban a dar la lista.

Agarré cualquier mochilita y la llene de cualquier cosa: el cuaderno de apuntes_ lleve dos uno para apuntar y otro para los dibujitos_ la cámara, algunos dulces, lápices y no me acuerdo que más pero la mochilita estaba reventando de cosas.

Agarré un emparedado que encontré por ahí y con Patty nos dirigimos a la parada.

_Ya llegaste _ me dijo Annie_ te estaba esperando casi no llegan.

Yo estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

_Mira en la pizarra _dijo Annie señalando un pizarrón en la pared.

_Andrey, Andrey, Andrey _ buscaba mi apellido con el dedo _ Aquí esta Andrey voy con ¿Caroline Monroe?

_ ¿Quien es ?_ pregunto Annie.

_Es una chica _dije _con dos ojos, una nariz , una boca y… dos orejas ¿No?

_Por supuesto _ dijo Patty.

_Terry la conoce _ dije.

_ ¿Si?_ dijeron las dos juntas.

Luego nos dieron la orden para subir al bus. Me tocaba el asiento 4 en el pasadizo

_ ¡Rayos quería a la ventana!_ pensé.

Busque el asiento y vi a una chica a la ventana con el cabello negro que le tapaba toda la cara. ¿Acaso era emo? ¿O era el Aro?

No pude evitar lanzar un gritito. En eso la chica se saco el cabello de la cara y empezó a reírse.

_Hola ¿eres tarzan pecosa?_ me preguntó, y yo estaba que me moría de la confusión. Era obvio que era amiga de Terry .Yo creía que yo era la única.

_Yo creo_ dije confundida. _ ¿Conoces a Terry?

_Si, soy su…

_ ¿Su que?

_Es que el no quiere que lo diga.

_Dímelo, no le diré a nadie._ ya me estaba inquietando.

_Soy su…prima

_Que raro, no tienen el mismo apellido.

_ Es que mi mamá es la hermana de su papá y mi mamá se cambio al apellido Monroe, por matrimonio y puedes imaginarte lo demás.

_Nunca había oído de ti.

_Soy nueva, esta es mi segunda semana. Pero yo ya te conozco eres muy graciosa.

_ ¿Quieres dibujar?, Caroline.

_Dime Carito.

_A mi Candy.

_Tarzan pecosa suena mejor.

_Pero ya tiene marca personal.

_Oye…_ no empezamos a reir.

Todo el viaje a Londres no las pasamos riéndonos, dibujando y cantando. Carito era muy divertida.

_ ¿Que es tan gracioso?_ pregunto la fastidiosa voz de Eliza que para colmo se sentaba atrás mío.

_Piojos marchitados _ murmure y hice que Carito se riera.

_ Si están hablando de mi hermano, le digo a la hermana Margaret.

En este bus nos había tocado ir con la hermana Margaret, felizmente.

_ ¿Tu hermano tiene piojos?_ dije. Carito se rio.

_ ¡No!_ dijo Eliza molesta y se regreso a su asiento_ No sé _ escuché que murmuró. Y no reímos.

Dayanne se había sentado con Eliza pero igual nos burlábamos de ella y Neil. Si nos escuchaban mejor.

De rato en rato veíamos el autobús de los chicos adelante y con la cámara de Archie que ahora era de Terry, tomábamos fotos a lo que sea:

A un perro, a un señor gordo, a un charco de lodo, o cualquier cosa .Se le estaba gastando la batería.

Después de un "hueverto" (un rato largo) llegamos.

Bajamos en una iglesia que no me acuerdo el nombre, porque estaba distraída, lo admito .

Todo era grande y enorme, me sentía chiquita con todo, más chiquita de lo que era, pero luego discutimos mi falta de tamaño.

Me quedé mirando algunas pinturas y sin darme cuenta todo el grupo se fue.

_No me puedo perder si recién llego _ pensé en voz alta.

Salí del salón y empecé a buscar a mi grupo, pero digamos que tuve ganas de hacer pipi y necesitaba un baño.

Vi esos letreritos que dicen "Servicios higiénicos" y entre al de damas corriendo.

Hice lo que tenia que hacer y empecé a lavarme las manos, el lavadero tenía una forma de un plato gigante de vidrio y tenia que tomarle una foto. Luego de la foto recordé que olvidé mi cuaderno te apuntes en el baño, aun tenia la cámara colgando de mi muñeca, pero cuando tome mi cuaderno de apuntes la cámara se resbalo de mi brazo y ¡calló al INODORO! ¡Terry iba a matarme!

Con un gran asco metí mi mano al inodoro y saque la cámara mojada, tal vez tenia reparación. La sequé con el papel de baño, la cámara para colmo estaba sin estuche en ese momento.

Aparentemente la cámara estaba seca, trate de prenderla, apreté el botón y la cámara empezó a echar chispas, me dio miedo y otra vez de casualidad la tiré al inodoro.

Ya no quería volver a recogerla pero lo hice, la volví a secar, le puse su estuche, para que cuando se la devuelva a Terry no se de cuenta. Y si se daba cuenta no quería estar ahí.

Fui a buscar a mi grupo por un rato y lo encontré.

Me puse al lado de Patty y Annie.

_ ¿Donde estabas?_ preguntó Patty.

_En el baño_ contesté con la verdad.

_¿Más de media hora?_ dijo Annie confundida .

_Sí _contesté_ hice esto.

Le mostré la cámara.

_ ¿Que tiene?_ pregunto Patty _ yo la veo bien.

En eso les contente la historia muy avergonzada. Terminé de contarles la historia y se rieron ¿Se rieron?

_No se rían, Terry va a matarme. O peor aun, me dejará calva, me obligará a ser su esclava y tendré que limpiar su cuarto que mi lengua.

Ellas se siguieron riendo.

_Solo tú haces eso _ comentó Patty.

_¿Quien deja caer una cámara al inodoro?_ dijo Annie riéndose .

_Y la recoge _ se rio Patty _ ¿Te lavaste las manos, verdad?

_Sí. _Conteste avergonzada.

Luego el aburrido paseo terminó, era de noche.

_Hora de devolver la cámara _ pensé.

Estaba que me orinaba de miedo. Pero aun así fue a la habitación de Terry. Toqué la ventana unas dos veces.

_Ya era hora, tarzan pecosa _ escuché a Terry y tenia ganas de llorar.

Abrió la puerta.

_¿Que te pasa?_ me preguntó no quise mirarlo porque si lo hacia me pondría a llorar .

_Toma _ mi voz se quebró cuando le alcancé la cámara.

Escuché que abrió el estuché.

_No se prende _ lo escuché murmurar_ ¿La malograste con tu baba?

_No…con el agua del inodoro_ contesté sumamente avergonzada.

Lo escuché ¿Reírse? , yo no me reí.

_¿Es en serio?_ dijo calmado .

_Si.

Se rio más, casi se ahoga o se muere.

_¿No estas molesto?

_No, tengo otra. _ ¿Tenia otra?_ Que genial, malograste la ex cámara del "este", en el inodoro _ siguió riéndose.

_Entonces vas a seguir haciendo cosas por mí.

_Tal vez.

_¿Caroline Monroe es tu prima?

Dejó de reírse.

_Ella me lo dijo_ continué.

_Si, si lo es ¿Y?

_¿Le dijiste que me llamas Tarzan Pecosa?

_Si , ¿O acaso quieres que sea mi marca personal?

_Tal vez_ dije avergonzada. Me sonroje y seguro que el lo notó.

_Ahora ¿Quieres que te de un beso?

_¡No!_ mentí.

_Que bien porque ahorita tengo ganas de ir al baño .

_Ya, ya me voy.

_Ok.

_Lávate las manos.

_Tal vez lo haga.

_ ¡Terry!

_Si, si lo haré.

Me fui, con la duda de ¿Se habrá lavado las manos?

**Fin.**


End file.
